Do you know what love is?
by Asuza
Summary: Please keep reading minna!


Do you know what love is?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did, but I don't. Gundam belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. If you sued me you'd waste both our time because I'm broke. Very broke! This story is a sequel to my last fic I Miss You So Much. Sort of  
  
  
  
Do you know what love is?  
By: me Asuza   
Relena's POV  
It was pitch black tonight at the Cinq Kingdom, I lay awake thinking of you again, and it seems like everything around me reminds me of you. Perhaps I should be more like you, if I ran away from my emotions, maybe we'd both be better off. But I'm not like you, and so my heart tears at night, the time when I am most lonesome for you.   
  
Heero's POV  
It's dark out tonight as I walk along through the woods of your beautiful country. I still don't understand how Romerfellar, and the Alliance could have destroyed this place. After all you lived here at the time, how could anyone destroy your home. The way I see it the devil destroyed your little piece of heaven, because you are an angel, and I hope I still have a chance to make you my angel.   
  
Relena's POV  
I get out of bed and walk quietly to my balcony, my silk nightgown looks so pale in the crescent moon's light. I don't see you coming but I pray you will. I don't know why I pray though, my prayers are never answered, and you've never come. Why do I keep praying, keep hoping? I think it's because you are the only one for me, I know I only want you. You're the only one I ever loved, you will probably be the only one. Am I the only one for you? Do you even know what love is?  
  
Heero's POV  
I see you standing over your balcony looking out at the moon. I get closer, I see the tears in your eyes, and I feel my heart skip a beat. I look up at that moon. Someone told me once about the moon princess who hears the prayers of young lovers, I never believed such falsehoods, but I silently pray that you are not crying for me, just in case. I return my gaze to you once more, god you're beautiful, I know I don't deserve you, my mind tells me to just leave her, that's the soldier who still is a mere weapon. My heart tells me it's now or never. I always act on my emotions, so I come closer walking silently so as not to frighten you. I reach into my pocket again, the small velvet box feels warm from being in my pockets for a while now. I wipe my sweaty palms on my jacket and look up at you, you still don't see me do you, because you're looking at that moon. ^Relena can you feel how much I care.^  
  
Relena's POV  
I know I'm losing it now, I see you standing there looking frightened, you wipe your hands on your jacket. Have I imagined you here because I'm so alone, because it seems like everyone I know has someone. I turn to go back to bed, but then I hear you call my name. "Relena." You whisper. I swear I'd never turned my head around so fast. "Heero!" I exclaim. You look up at me, for a second I fear you've returned to carry out your promise, but I dismiss that immediately you're eyes are smiling. You say my name again. Your presence is awkward, I feel the need to break the eerie silence that has fell upon us. "Heero what are you doing here?"  
  
Heero's POV  
"What are you doing here?" You ask me. I come closer not answering. You get a bit annoyed "Well?" I feel I'm lost for words, even though I practiced this a million times in my mind. You turn to leave again, perhaps you think that I am just an apparition, or maybe because there is someone waiting for you in bed. With that thought I wave of nausea comes over me, I don't know if I should run away, or throw up in the bushes and then keep going. I swore I would at least make sure, I regain my composure, and open my eyes. There you are. Standing not more than 2 feet away from me.   
"Relena…" I want to say more but your hand on my shoulder startles me. I want to take you into my arms, hold you, ask you the eternal question, Will you marry me. But there's a lump in my throat. You are smiling at me, do you already know what I want to tell you?  
  
Relena's POV  
I need to make sure you're really there, so I run back to my room and down the stairs to the back door. You look sick, your skin looks a light shade of green even in the scarce light outside. I need to touch you so I know you're really there, and I'm not just dreaming, I put my hand on your shoulder. You open your eyes now, they look so bewildered, you even wear confusion well. You say my name. I can see your longing for love or maybe it's just a reflection of my own wanting in your eyes. I take my hand off your shoulder. Oh how I want to do just the opposite, I want to be held by you, I want you never to let go. And suddenly you pull me toward you embracing me in your warm arms, your sweater is soft and I nuzzle my nose into taking in your scent. I can't put my finger on it, but I like it. I feel you gently kiss my hair I like the way it feels. I raise my head and you lower yours. I didn't notice how tall you got, there was a time when we were the same height, now I only come up to your collar bone, I kiss your chin. You peck at my nose. You are not confused anymore.  
  
Heero's POV  
I'm not positive what I'm doing, I don't want to lose you, that would be the end of my life for certain. So I take your arm and pull you towards me, you don't object, you put your face into my sweater, I secretly pray I don't smell sweaty because I am so nervous. I kiss your honey colored hair, you pick up your beautiful head and kiss my chin, you have to stand on your tiptoes to reach it. I realize now how much you've grown, you're not that young girl I met that fateful day on the beach, now you are a woman, you are even more beautiful than I remember. I kiss your perfect little nose. But that's not enough I want more, I need more. I lean down farther, and our lips meet for the first time, I've never felt so alive. You deepen the kiss, much to my pleasure, and soon we begin to explore the cavities of each other's mouths. I know now for sure that you will be my wife.   
  
Relena's POV  
You lean down a bit and kiss my lips, I know for sure that you are not just in my dreams, this is better than I ever could imagine. I feel a little brave and deepen the kiss, which you don't seem to have a problem with. Eventually we need to come up for air, you let go of me and I'm so surprised to see you get down on one knee, had I been younger I would have giggled because you looked so cute. Now you take my hand, and what you say make me want to fall apart in tears.  
  
Heero POV  
We come up for air and my heart keeps telling me do it now, so I let go of her and get down on one knee, you smile at me, I know I look like a dork, but I need to do this. "Relena…" I begin "…I did a terrible thing when I left, I thought I lost you, the last time we went our separate ways, I never want to be apart from you again, I need you, I love you Relena." You start to cry and that sick feeling comes back, maybe I am to late. But then you speak "Heero…" you say between sobs. "…I've waited so long to hear that, I'm glad I waited for you. I love you Heero Yuy." This is all I need to continue, but I don't have a chance because you have lunged at me putting your arms around my neck knocking me down. I put my arms around your waist as you kiss my lips, and cheeks I don't know what to do so I just let you continue, kissing you back. I guess I'll wait until later, because you've already begun unzipping my pants.  
  
  
So minna what did you think? It really doesn't have much to do with the first, there will be one last part it's not going to be a lemon, I'm skipping that part. Sorry all you hentais. Stay tuned for the last part of this trilogy.  
  
  
  



End file.
